Harry Potter and the Faery Tale
by lillesliexoxo
Summary: Harmonia Tigerlily Fae was supposed to go to Hogwarts all along! And now she is at Hogwarts and in love with Harry but will she b able to get him to like her back?
1. Chap 1: Im Harmonia

Chapter 1: I'm Harmonia

AN: Hello! This is my story about Harry Potter! Im writing it like this is what rely happened but was kept out of the real story like the books and the movies. OK! Thnx 4 reading an plaza review!

My names Harmonia Tigerlily Fae I go to a school for magic named Hogwarts. Lemme tell you a little about myself. Im look like a fairy but im taller. I have rainbow colors in my hair (its like that by itself) and clearish green eyes. I always wear lite ping lipstick and i wear lots of green an pink clothes.

I was so nervous on the train when i was on it for the first time. I was 15 and was transfering from a different school cuz there was a mess up and i Should of been goin to Hogwarts all along. At first i had a box to myself and my pet dragon named lady (but she looks like a ferret with wings and she's little and breaths fire). then this rely cute boy walked past the box and looked in. he had black hair and wore glasses. He opend the door and asked if he could come in nd sit down. He was so cute. I giigled and said "ok" and he sat down. Then I noticed he had a lightening bolt scar on his head and I knew who he was. "Ur HArry Potter rite?" I asked. I was so excited to meet him. "Yea" he said laughing. he had such a cute smile. He asked me who I was cuz he never saw me before. I told him and he said I had a pretty name. I blushed rely pink cuz I'm shy.

3 people came into the box then. They were 2 girls and a boy. One of the girls and the boy had red hair and the other girl had bushy hair. Harry looked like he rely liked the red hair girl. It made me sad.

"This is Ron, Hermoine an my gf Jenny." he said. "Ron is Jenny's big brother." I tryed not to look so sad cuz I totally liked Harry right a way. "Hi!" I said pretending to like her to. "Hi" she said and sat down next to Harry. SHe gave me a real nasty look whem noone was watching.

We all talked for the train ride and I was rely happy an ecited to go to the castly. Hermoine said that she talked to Dumbeldoor and that he said that i would b sorted with the firs years. "What do u mean Hermoine?" I askd. sHe laughd and said that ther were diffrent houses in Hogwarts and they were Griffindoor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw an Slitherin. "Which is the best? i asked. Harrry sed Griffindoor was the best cuz thats where all the brave an cool ppl go. "Then u MUST BE in Griffindoor" i said to him. He smiled but Jenny rolled her eyes an hugged Harry.

I was rely scared to b sorted. What if i didnt get into Griffindoor? I wasn't a losr or anything. I went to the hat an the hat started talking. He said "Harmonia Tigerlilly Fae! Iv been expecting u. Y did it take u so long?" I told the hat that my parents (AN she was adopted an her parents dont like her but they kno about the wizard world an dont like magic either) didn't want me goin to Hogwarts cuz they hate magic and they don't like me so they messed up my letter to go to Hogwarts. He frowned and said that they should kno better. He told me to sit down and put him on my hed. He started thinking real hard and said... "HUFFELPUFF!"

AN i was gunna put her in Griffindoor but I thought cuz shes nice and hard working she should be a huffelpuff for now. Thats what my bffs told me was what Huffelpuff was cuz they read all the books an I didnt yet. What do you thing so far? Plz lemme kno :)


	2. Chap 2: Im Rely Sad

AN: Even tho thats the chapter title I am really sad cuz nobody red this yet :( Plz read n review :) 

"Y was I put into Huffelpuff?" I was rely sad. Griffindoor was the best house an I thought I should of been with the best ppl cuz Im rely nice. "But thats y I put u in ther Harmonia" the hat sed. "Rely nice people go to Huffelpuff." I was still sad. Jenny looked very happy tho. She knew I liked Harry.

The next day I had class with Harry, Ron, Hermoine an Jenny the next day. We were in def against dark arts with Lupine. Jenny kept looking at me angry. Lupine was nice tho. "OK class" he sed. "Today u will be learning the expecto petronim spell. U use it against demnters." He told us how to do it an we were all trying rely hard. I couldnt do it! It was too hard. Lupine sed "Harry can u help Harmonia. U kno what to do." I smiled real bbug but Jenny cowled at me. Harry sed to me "U need to think about something rely happy. Like the happiest thing ever. Thats how to do the spell." I tried again but only a little bit of pink lite came out of my wand. "Ur holding the wand wrong" Harry said an took my hands an straitened them (AN like how he did with Chang in thw movie). I went rely pink again and tried the spell again. "Expecto Petronim!" I yelled an a strong pink lite shot from my wand an then a big unicorn with wings like a pegasus stand in front of everyone made from the pink lite. It was rely sparkly and pretty!

Lupine clapped an so did the rest of the class except Jenny. "That was great!" Lupine sed. "50 points to huffelpuff!" I blushed again. "What did u think of Harmonia?" Hermoine asked me after class. "I dont wanna say" i told her smiling. What made me so happy was Harry helping me do the spell. But I ddnt wanna tell him that cuz of Jenny.

Next I had potions but some Slithernis were in the class with us this time. "Thats Drako Malfoy" sed Ron pointing to a snooty kid with blond hair. "Hes rely mean Harmonia. Stay away from him!" I sed "thank u" to Ron and then Snape walked in the room. He was even meaner then Malfoy! He kept making fun of Harry and took points away from Griffindoor an everything and kept giving points to Drako even tho Drako didnt do anything big or special. Then he turned to me an sed "U! I herd that u made a rely strong patronis in def against dark arts. WHats ur name again?" I was shaking cuz I was afraid of him. "Im Harmonia Tigerlilly Fae." Snape laughed at me. "Dumbeldoor sed that he was expecting u to come to this school. I dunno y. Ur just as bad at this as Harry."

I started crying and ran out of the room. A griffindoor boy ran out and followed me. "Dont listen to him Harmonia. That was rely cool what u did in Lupines class. Ur a rely strong witch." "Thank u" I saed to the boy and dried my eyes on my pink tissue. "Who r u?" I asked him. "My names Nevel" he sed. "Ur nice Nevel" I told him. Then the bell rang and we had to go to lunch. 

AN: Is it good so far? My freinds keep telling me they love it but I wanna kno what you guyz on this website thing :)


	3. Chap 3: I dont like u!

Chapter 3: "I dont like u!"

AN: My friends told me that i could get more ppl to read my story if I put commercials for it on twitter or on another site they said was named tumbeler. But Im not allowed :X My parents dont want me on twitter an i dont have a facebook because they think thats bad to D:

Nevel kept following me all week. He even gave me flowers. They were tigrlillies cuz of my middle name. I saed thank you and thought he was rely nice but then i thought that he might like me. I gapsed!

"Nevel, do u like me or sumthing?" I askd him one day. He blushed. "I dunno. Maybe. Ur rely pretty and smart and ur a really cool witch." "Thanx Nevel but how do u know if u don't like someone?" "Well do U like someone Harmonia?" I blushed now to. "Yeah i do but I dont wanna say who." I smiled thinking about how cute Harry was. But then I got sad thinking about how mean Jenny was. She didnt even want me to be friends with HArry.

Nevel got sad. "Im sorry Nevel. I didnt men to hurt your feelings!" Nevel shrugged. "Its OK. Its just that Jenny said I should ask u out and u might like me." I was so mad at Jenny. Y would she lie to Nevel like that? Then I saw something moving in the bushes. It yelled "now" and Nevel kissed me and i saw a camera flash. I slapped him and looke at the bushes. Jenny was there with a camera and she was laughing.

"Y did u slap me? Jenny said u liked me and u just rely scared about it!" I was so mad and started crying. "Jenny, what did i do to u?" She held her camera up and laughed at me some more. "Stay away from Harry u b-! Hes MY bf!" She walked back into the bushes and I ran away.

Later that day we had def against the dark arts and I was still rely sad. Lipine told me i could leave cuz I was so sad. I went to the Huffelpuff rooms but i ran into Prof Umbrige on the way. "Wat r u doing out of class Ms Fae?" I) didnt like her even tho she wore pink and liked cats like me. "Prof Lupine said I could go lie down because I felt sich." She grabbed my shoulder and dragged me back to Lupine's class.

"Harmonia cant miss ur class! Remember Lupine!"  
"She was rely sad Prof. I didnt want to force her to stay."

"Idc what u want lupine! Ur just a stupid where wolf! Dumbeldoor told u that she cant miss classes!"

I liked Lupine alot. I didnt like how mean Umbrige was to him.

"OK fine" Lupine said and he gave her a mean look when she walked out of the room.

"Im sory I got u into trouble prof Lupine" i said.

"she just doesnt like me Harmonia. Dont worry." He smiled then let me sit down in the back and gave me the notes.

The next day when i went to the cafeteria for brekfast everyone was laughing and pointing at me. "Y are u all being so mean?" i asked. Harry ran to me and said "Hi harmonia im sorry. SOme1 put these pics around here of u and Nevel!"

I looked to where Harry pointed and I saw a picture that was moving and it was a pic of me and Nevel kissing! I started crying.

"I dunno who did this Harmonia but i dont think its funny. If u like nevel that should be private."

"But I DONT like Nevel!" I cried. "he kissed me and I slapped him!"

"Oh" said HArry. "Do u kno who took the pic then?"

"Yea! It was Jenny! Shes rely mean to me! she doesnt want me talking to u!"

"Jennys not mean" harry said.

"She is to me Harry!"

"Why doesnt she want me an u to be friends? Ur rely cool!"  
"She thinks I wanna steal u from her!"

Nevel came by an said "Hey Harmonia! Do u wanna go out with me yet?"

"I DONT LIKE U NEVEL LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and ran away.


	4. Chap 4: The seed nobudy could plant

Chap 4: The seed nobudy could plant

AN: I sined up on tumbeler last nite :) Itz lillesliexoxo on there to. And my bff Blake told me about this cool site called pottermore so i sined up for that to! They tell u what ur wand is and put u into ur house an everything! I got huffelpuff like Harmonia :3 I gess that means Im rely nice hehehe ;) my pottermre name is SpellNight3944! add me as ur friend! Even if ur in slitherin ;)

I was sad for a week. Nobody could make me feel better. Nevel keeps sending me flowers and wouldnt leave me alone. Hermoine tried to cheer me up, to. "Its OK" she told me. She sed she didnt like Jenny either and she only put up with her cuz she was harrys gf. "shes not as pretty as u ether" Hoermoine said. She made me smile.

Then next day I was picking flowers by myself when I heard someon say my name. "HARMONIA!" they kept yelling. I turned around and it was Mcgonagoal. "Dumbeldoor wants to give this to u but hes too busy and he sent me to do it" she sed. She handed me a seed. it was rely pretty! It was gold an had ping leavs!

Mcgonangol walked away an i asked why he wanted me to havethe seed. She didnt anser. She just walked away.

I had potions later and i had to sit next to drako cuz Jenny didnt want me to sit with them. "Ur pretty Harmonia" he sed to me. I rolled my eys. "Ur a mean jerk Drako. I wouldnt go out with someone like u." Drko looked sad but he was nice to me for the hole class. Snape was even nicer to me because he thought I was dating his bestie's son. After class Snae told me to stay behind. He told me that he would make me fail if I BROKE UP WITH DRAKO. I WS SO SCARE THAT I JSUT NODDED MY HED.

Prof Lupoine was sick so Lockhart was our sub. he saw the necklace i made with the seed and sed "THAT IS SO PRETTY! WHERE did u get it Harmonia?" i told hum that dUmbeldoor gave it to me but i didnt kno y he wanted to give me a seed. "thats not just a seed Harmonia! thts a seed that nobody can plant! Only the strongest witchers and wizards can do it! he must think ur rely specal, Harmonia!" i blushed and the class clapped exceot Jenny. I herd her say to HArry "shes not special AT ALL" and i got sa d cuz of it.

All the teachers and even Umbrge was nice to me that day. But Jenny tripped me in the hall and everyone laughed :(

I tried to plant the seed l8er but it didnt wrok. nothing Happened and i thought maybe Jenny was rite an Dumbeldoor was wrong. If i were so great, i woud have been put into Griffindoor.

AN Next chapter u fund things out about Harmonia an she an Harry get to hang out more :) Oh and ull see why the seed is imprtent l8er :) PLZ RED AN REVIEW :D :3


End file.
